


an eternal kiss

by GReina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, First Kiss, Galaxy Garrison, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gentle Kissing, I Ship It, Italiano | Italian, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, SHEITH - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Soulmates, True Love, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Tra settima e ottava stagione: Keith sta male per l'apparente distacco di Shiro, quando poi si chiariscono tutto cambia.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	an eternal kiss

Sendak era stato sconfitto da giorni, ormai. Lance, Pidge ed Hunk passavano tutto il giorno con le proprie famiglie, mentre Shiro lo evitava. Keith non ne capiva il motivo, sapeva solo che faceva tremendamente male. Quando – per l’ennesima volta – il Capitano della Atlas inventò una scusa per non parlare con lui, Keith decise di allontanarsi dalla Garrison per un po’ e raccogliere i propri pensieri in solitudine. In quello – sebbene arrugginito – era bravo.  
Passò la giornata e poi la notte nella casa nel deserto: la stessa che lui e suo padre avevano abitato per i primi otto anni di vita di Keith; la stessa in cui era tornato dopo la sua espulsione dalla Garrison.  
Erano due giorni che il ragazzo rimaneva totalmente da solo tra quelle logore quattro mura quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta. Irritato, Keith andò ad aprire  
“Shiro” chiamò sorpreso, passando ad essere immediatamente felice. L’uomo alla porta non nascose un sospiro di sollievo  
“Sei qui” disse “avrei dovuto capirlo subito” l’altro si accigliò  
“Avevo detto che sarei stato via per un po’, non c’era bisogno che ti preoccupassi”  
“Mi è impossibile non preoccuparmi per te” quelle parole colpirono Keith come fossero una freccia sul petto  
“Non dire così” abbassò lo sguardo “non sono abbastanza forte per questo.” Shiro non rispose, ma Keith lo vide spostare il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio. “Perché mi stai evitando?” decise di chiedere dopo qualche attimo di silenzio  
“Io non-” iniziò, ma gli occhi viola di Keith bloccarono quella bugia. L’albino sospirò “mi dispiace” disse allora  
“Dimmi perché” riprovò l’altro, ma invece di parlare il più grande prese ad accarezzargli la guancia con la mano  
“Mi dispiace” ripeté con la voce più inclinata, e allora Keith capì: non era la guancia a stare accarezzando, ma la cicatrice  
“Non è colpa tua”  
“Sì, invece.” il tono del più grande non ammetteva repliche “Forse non è colpa dello Shiro con cui sei cresciuto, ma io sono entrambi adesso.”  
“Non è colpa neanche di quella parte di te.” disse allora “Era Haggar a controllarti.” il più Capitano lasciò cadere il braccio che lo stava accarezzando a peso morto e sospirò avvilito  
“Non cambia i fatti” disse spostando lo sguardo ovunque pur di non guardare gli occhi viola dell’altro  
“No.” rispose Keith “Non li cambia… li giustifica.” Shiro guardò il corvino sgranando leggermente gli occhi  
“Come puoi passarci sopra così facilmente?”  
“Come fai tu a non farlo?” sorrise appena seppur malinconico  
“Stavo quasi per uccidere la squadra…” rispose Shiro mentre gli occhi gli si facevano lucidi “stavo quasi per uccidere te!” gli si inclinò la voce  
“Shiro…” Keith gli prese le mani con le proprie “la tua mente era controllata da una strega. Nessuno, _nessuno_ , ti incolpa per quanto successo. Nessuno tranne te.” il Paladino sollevò una mano che andò ad asciugare il volto dell’altro, rigato da una lacrima solitaria “È per questo motivo che hai iniziato ad allontanarti da me?” gli chiese continuando ad accarezzare la guancia dell’altro con il pollice. Il più grande gliela afferrò con la propria  
“Quale altro motivo potrebbe esserci?” Keith buttò fuori una mezza risata, tra lo divertito e il sollevato, pensando a tutti gli inutili problemi che si era fatto  
“Ricordi cosa ti ho detto mentre combattevamo nello spazio?” ci fu un attimo di pausa prima che Shiro rispondesse  
“Ogni parola.”  
“Quello potrebbe essere un altro motivo.” Shiro abbassò la mano, trascinando con sé quella di Keith  
“Non capisco cosa- ”  
“Se ricordi tutto…” lo interruppe il più giovane voltandogli le spalle e facendo qualche passo all’interno della casa “ricorderai anche quando ho detto di amarti.” continuò, voltandosi verso l’altro rimasto sull’uscio della porta  
“Come un fratello…” disse rimanendo teso come poche volte nella vita Keith lo aveva visto. Quest’ultimo rise ancora, amaro  
“Davvero?”  
“Non è così?” cercò di capire l’albino mentre il cuore correva impazzito e le gambe compivano passi incerti verso l’altro  
“Non l’hai capito?” sussurrò Keith avvicinandosi a sua volta  
“Devo sentirtelo dire.” il corvino esitò, adesso erano a un pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro e lo sguardo di Keith era stato del tutto rapito dalle labbra semischiuse del più grande  
“Non ti amo come un fratello.” disse fievole andando a guardare gli occhi grigi dell’altro che vide illanguidirsi a quelle parole. Shiro sollevò la protesi ed andò a spostare un ciuffo scuro che copriva il viso di Keith  
“Io non ti merito…” sussurrò avvicinando il volto all’altro, impercettibilmente. Keith gli afferrò il bavero con prepotenza mentre gli occhi si facevano liquidi di dispiacere e desiderio insieme  
“Non dire così.” disse avvicinandosi ancora all’altro e riportando gli occhi sulle sue labbra “Non pensarlo nemmeno.” gli ordinò prima di unire la bocca a quella del Capitano.  
Il bacio parve durare un’eternità: i giorni avrebbero potuto scorrere all’infinito, l’universo avrebbe potuto bruciare, e i due non si sarebbero comunque accorti di nulla. Dapprima Keith – sebbene con la mente poco lucida – percepì il bacio incerto, quasi timoroso, ed era sicuro dipendesse dal fatto che Shiro non lo voleva fino in fondo, o meglio, credeva di non meritarlo. Al pilota gli si strinse il cuore, avrebbe voluto gridare o prendere a schiaffi l’altro imponendogli di amarsi come lo amava lui, come si meritava di essere amato, eppure non demorse: scostò di pochi millimetri le labbra da quelle dell’albino, riprese fiato e ricatturò la bocca dell’altro: gli artigliò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, lo succhio e spinse la lingua in avanti. Con essa Keith sfiorò le labbra ancora quasi del tutto sigillate del più grande, aprì gli occhi ritrovando lo sguardo di Shiro: era languido, insicuro, ma – dopo un attimo – decise di assecondare il più giovane. Aprì leggermente la bocca e la lingua di Keith poté finalmente incontrare l’altra. Quel contatto cambiò tutto: l’albino sbatté le palpebre e il suo sguardo si trasformò, rimase liquido ma – questa volta – pieno di amore; amore per Keith, prima di tutto; amore per _loro_ ; i suoi occhi divennero un riflesso di quelli dell’altro, capaci entrambi, adesso, di percepire quanto incondizionatamente fossero amati. Con un bacio, con uno sguardo, si trasmisero a vicenda tutto l’amore che erano in grado di provare, ritrovando parti di sé stessi che neanche sapevano di stare cercando da tutta la vita; si completarono e continuarono a farlo sempre, senza tregua, anche dopo la fine di quello spettacolare, primo bacio.


End file.
